


Parenting an Egg is Harder than High School Makes You Believe: or How I stopped worrying and learned to love Home Economics.

by mikhala_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Bobby is the best grandpa, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Egg Laying, Family Feels, Gen, I stopped watching around the fifth season, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhala_c/pseuds/mikhala_c
Summary: “Well, you’re a friendly little baby. I’m Sam, if Castiel didn’t tell you. I’ll be watching over you for a while until Cas gets back.”





	Parenting an Egg is Harder than High School Makes You Believe: or How I stopped worrying and learned to love Home Economics.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just transfering fics from Livejournal to AO3 to keep track of them. This fic is old but it still makes me smile. I stopped watching Supernatural many moons ago but it was a fun ride in the beginning. If you stop in and enjoyed leave a kudo

How he gets roped into things like this he’ll never know. If asked how he was going to spend a Friday night his answer would have most definitely not been anything close to this. Still, Castiel had sounded so desperate and Dean was sick with something (probably a case of the ‘I need to be alone with Cas’). 

Still, egg sitting? 

The luminous orb was settled on the bed just where Castiel had left it with the comforter bunched up around the base. It was almost too large for Sam to wrap his arms around which poses a problem since Castiel was very strict in his instruction that the egg never, ever, be left alone. Apparently lack of contact is traumatizing for incubating angels. So Sam is forced to cuddle up around the soft shell and watch the play of lights under the surface. 

Really, Cas didn’t have to worry Sam was too fascinated by the glow to do much other than span his hands across the surface in wonder at the warmth and the electric tingle in his fingertips. “Hello in there.” He was whispering like a goofy idiot but whispering seemed appropriate. 

???? 

The feeling made him jerk in surprise. It was like something fluttering against his skin and at the edges of his mind. “Uh…was that you? Baby? Egg? “ 

??!!!! 

The egg pulsed under his palms in time with a sudden rush of joy and euphoria. Apparently Egg happiness was contagious. Sam chuckled and flexed his fingers against the shell as the egg timed its fluttering to his laugh. “Well, you’re a friendly little baby. I’m Sam, if Castiel didn’t tell you. I’ll be watching over you for a while until Cas gets back.” 

? 

“I don’t know how long he’ll be gone, but I’ll be here the whole time.” 

!!! 

He laughed at the enthusiastic response and pulled the egg close enough to rest its weight against his chest. This whole egg sitting thing wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. 

He’d kicked himself for that thought when Castiel shows up the next day battered and ruffled in a way he hadn’t seen for a while. The Archangel is distracted as he reaches to curl the egg up into his arms. Sam feels the distress from the delicate shell as soon as Castiel’s fingers brush the surface. “Hey Cas, is everything alright?” 

The angel blinks as if just realizing Sam is more than just furniture. “I’m sorry, Sam, things are complicated at the moment. I need to get the egg back to a safe place and get back to the front.” 

It was a temporary madness that seized Sam and made him question Castiel. “Who’s going to stay with the egg? “ 

“I can place the egg somewhere safe and still maintain the connection it requires. I am not bound by physical limits.” Castiel’s tone held an edge of irritation but it didn’t seem to be directed at Sam. He was very much accustom to reading where and when the Archangel was directing his annoyance on a personal level. Even as much as he wanted to let the subject drop he couldn't take his hands off the egg, leaving the two of them both clutching the softly pulsing orb between them. 

“What if something happens to you? Can one of the other angels follow your..arm..whatever, back to the egg? You can’t be everywhere at once, Cas.” 

For a moment it looked like Castiel was going to argue that point but the angel broke eye contact with a heavy sigh. “What would you have me do, Sam? Tending the egg is a very time consuming and draining task. There are very few I would trust and fewer still that could be spared.” 

“I could do it.” 

Castiel met Sam’s eyes and held them, Sam assumed the Archangel was searching for something and held himself still under the scrutiny. The egg thrummed in time with his heartbeat and it was to the soft glowing surface that Castiel finally dropped his gaze. “The care of an egg is tiring even for an angel, Sam, you will not be able to leave it alone for a moment. Not to hunt, not at rest, and you must always put its safety before all else.” 

“I can do it, Cas. Trust me.” Sam needed to do it, needed to be the egg’s caretaker, just as much as he needed exactly what he asked for. 

Trust. 

Egg trusted him, he could feel it down to the very core of his being, and right then he’d do anything to prove himself worthy of it. Nobody was going to hurt the baby as long as he was alive. 

“Very well. I will teach you more wards and the rituals you need to perform to ensure the egg flourishes.” 

“Alright. Let me get some paper to write it down.” 

!!! 

Sam smiled down at the soft orange glow coming from the shell. “Yea, you get to stay with me for a bit longer.” He stroked his hand over the shell one last time before tearing himself away to get the paper and pen he needed to record Castiel’s instructions. 

He very nearly missed the speculative look the Archangel sent him before the normal blank expression smoothed his features over again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Step 1. Hymns at dawn. 

It really shouldn’t be a surprise that singing is a part of an angel’s routine, its just the fact that none of the angels they’ve come across seemed the singing type that made the idea sit oddly. Sam really couldn’t imagine Castiel getting up at the crack of dawn and busting out with a Hosanna. The angel had assured him that the actual song didn’t really matter so long as the content was appropriate, the egg would be taught the correct Hymns once it was hatched, it was an exercise in learning to communicate emotions and complex ideas with the use of sound and music which Sam could get behind. 

He just couldn’t decided what ‘appropriate’ meant in regards to a baby angel. 

Sam didn’t know a lot of religious hymns by memory alone and almost all of those were Christmas songs. After three days he got the feeling both he and the egg were sick of carols, to say nothing of Dean. Every time the alarm went off Dean shot out of the bed bitching about his ears bleeding and stomped his way over to the bathroom to use up the hot water out of spite. Sam could sympathize but he couldn’t do anything about it, Castiel’s instructions had emphasized the need for two straight hours of song and a variety of them at that, even wracking his brain Sam ended up singing ‘Come all ye faithful’ at least twice. 

The fourth morning, after Dean’s dramatic exit, Sam sat up in the bed and took a swig out of the water bottle he’d learned to have on hand, bracing himself to croak out another round of ‘Silent Night’ when he noticed the egg was already pulsing in time with an outside beat. Sam tilted his head and tried to listen for the sound that caught the egg’s attention. As soon as he found it he immediately wished he hadn’t. 

The source of the egg’s happy pulse and brighter than normal, for the morning songs at least, glow was an off-key warble coming from the bathroom. The only blessing was the fact it was almost muffled by the water. 

Almost. 

“Baby, baby, I've been discernin'-a  
A-way, way down inside  
A-honey, you need-a  
I'm gonna give you my love, ah….” 

Sam looked down at the egg in askance. “I can’t believe you like that.” 

!!!! 

The sudden rush of affection and giddy joy was invigorating and Sam managed to ride the temporary high long enough to hoist the egg from the bed and go settle them both against the wall by the bathroom door. “The things I do for you, Baby.” 

The egg pulse a swirl of pink and yellow in response. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Step 2. Communion with the Host. 

The second step was a bit more difficult but after some strained explanation on Castiel’s part they managed to compare it to family dinner. So long as the egg was with them while they shared one meal it should fill the need, which ultimately led to them sharing dinner in whatever motel room they’d found for the night. Sam knew if it had been just him by himself Castiel wouldn’t have been able to leave the egg behind and Dean hadn’t batted an eyelash when Sam had explained the situation to him. The older Winchester had just looked between Sam and the egg and shrugged the whole thing off with a ‘Whatever Horton.” and made Sam promise if there were any diapers to be changed it was Sam’s job, Dean had done enough of those. 

Sam had almost wanted to hug him for that. 

So they settled into a pattern of taking turns sitting with the egg while the other went out to scrounge for food. Sam was beginning to suspect Dean enjoyed the excuse to take it a bit easier and not throw themselves in every case that popped up. A week in and it was Sam’s turn to find dinner, he’d had to go clear across the little town to find a place for burgers that didn’t look like it would serve him one with extra legs. By the time he’d gotten back he was pleasantly surprised by the sight that greeted him. 

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant, And an elephant's faithful, one hundred per cent!" 

Sam couldn’t help but stand there and watch his brother reading a book to the egg tucked against his side, all but ignoring the episode of Dr. Sexy on the television as he turned the page to start on another rhyme. It was good in all the ways they’d been robbed of in their lives. He could feel the grin curve across his face wide enough to make his cheeks ache and that was the moment Dean chose to look up acting as if he hadn’t heard the door open when Sam came in. 

Dean rubbed his hand over the shell and leaned in to whisper down to the glow. “Hey look, Egg, daddy’s here.” 

The smile slides right off and Sam straightened up from leaning against the wall. He walked toward the bed glaring at his brother the whole way and trying to keep his voice down. “Dean! Don’t say that. You’ll confuse the baby and…and I’m certain we don’t need to add a serious blasphemy on our list of sins.” 

Dean just shrugged and smiled in his devil may care way before turning his attention to the bag still clutched in Sam’s hand. “Whatever you say, Sam. That my burger?” 

Sam tossed the bag on the bed and took his place back, curled around the low thrum of the egg. 

!!! 

“I missed you too, Egg. You be careful listening to Dean, he gets people in trouble.” 

Dean snorted in response and slid over to his bed, hamburger in hand, to watch his show. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Step 3. Recite Parables 

Easiest step out of them all really. Castiel had mentioned it only in passing, stating simply that it was traditional to tell the eggs a story or two a day that outlined a virtue or morale choice. Sam started off with Aesop’s fables and the Bible, sticking to the classics, and Egg ate them up. Figuratively at least, if the shell’s dancing myriad of colors were anything to go by, but then again Sam had caught the same light show when he found Dean and the Egg sprawled on the bed watching late night television. It was partly a show of how tired he was that he hadn’t noticed his brother sneak in and scoop the egg up and over onto his own bed. 

Sam would be more embarrassed if he thought anyone else could manage the same feat. He startled awake when they had a noisy neighbor or a car backfired. 

Three weeks into their babysitting routine and Sam was once again woken up by the soft opening jingle of ‘The Facts of Life’ and the egg’s exuberant response. He shifted to get out of bed to turn the TV off when Dean’s voice stopped him. “Leave it man, Happy Days is on next. Egg loves Happy Days.” Sam only snorted in response and buried his head under his pillow to kill the light. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Step 4. Affection. 

Every moment of the day one of them is holding, petting, or rocking the egg. Sam travels with it in the back seat, scrunched up so he can touch as much of its surface as he can and still guarantee that a sudden stop isn’t going to fling it forward into the floorboard or slam it back against the seat. By the time they stop for the night, or Dean gets back from whatever Salt ‘n Burn they picked up along the way it's almost a fight over who gets to curl up for the night around the egg’s warm glow. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise that out of all the steps they do this one best. The Winchester family might be skewed and broken sometimes but they never lacked for the capacity to love and now they have some one to lavish it on. 

It is getting ridiculous how many pictures of Sam and Egg sleeping in bed that Dean’s sending to Bobby. The older hunter just calls to grumble and remind them that his house has beds too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Step 5. Ritual Baths 

It’s a good thing Bobby offered because the fifth step in the egg sitting wasn’t going to happen in a standard bathtub. Even at Bobby’s they had to send Dean out to K-Mart to buy an outdoor above ground pool just so they’d have something large enough to immerse the egg in completely and still have a way to provide constant contact. Bobby seemed more amused that irritated about them commandeering his lawn for the whole ordeal. 

He was probably just glad his first suspicions proved false. 

When they arrived at the junkyard Bobby was sitting out on his porch, beer in hand, waiting for them. He gave them enough time to get out of the Impala and maneuver the egg between them long enough for Sam to work out the kinks in his legs and back the drive had caused and take the egg back, it was easier for him to counterbalance its weight when he walked with his size, before he sprung it on them. They’d gotten to the bottom step when Bobby cleared his throat and spoke. “One of you knocked up the angel.” 

If Dean’s expression was any indication of his own Sam would say they were both momentarily mute with horror. “No!” It comes out in a rush from them both and Bobby only snorts into his beer. 

“Both of you knocked up the angel.” 

“Christ, Bobby, no. That’s just…no.” Dean looks about ready to be sick and if Sam wasn’t still struck dumb by the fact Bobby could even draw that conclusion he might have been too. 

“One of you knocked up a were-ostrich.” 

That’s when Sam saw it, the tiniest crinkle at the corner of the older hunter’s mouth that showed how hard he was fighting not to laugh. Dean saw it too and called him on it first. “Bobby, you sick sonovabitch.” 

“Hey now, I’ve met most of what you boys date. Can’t blame an old man for his fears.” 

After that it gets easier. Egg loves Bobby like it loves Aerosmith and Sesame Street, which is only slightly more than Dean loves beer and porn. Sam begins to suspect the feeling might be the slightest bit mutual when he comes in for another screwdriver, to try and make the instruction for the pool he and Dean are failing at making work, and finds Bobby sitting on the couch with Egg watching ‘Two Mules for Sister Sarah’ explaining why cowboys are the best kind of hero. 

He leaves with a smile on his face and the deep seated hope Castiel won’t smite them all if the little angel grows up wanting spurs. 

They finally get the pool up a day before the second full moon of having Egg in their care just in time to do the bath as listed in the instructions. The only problem is the lack of suitable water. Castiel’s instruction stated that the egg had to be immersed in pure water from a living source before it could finish the rest of the bath in any fashion available. Pure water meant a spring or ocean or pool of still rainwater and there had been a drought in the Midwest for weeks. 

Sam is soothing a worried hand over Egg’s shell as he scans the weather reports and his laptop for bodies of natural water that haven’t been tainted. Dean’s seated across from him twirling his keys on one finger. “I can drive to that lake in the next county, its on a national park so its probably not been used for a dump or whatever.” 

Sam doesn’t even look up from his work. “It runs dry in the summer, no good.” 

“You’ll find something, Sammy.” 

???? 

“Shh, its alright, baby, we won’t let you or Cas down. Just give me a minute to find something.” 

He could hear Bobby in the background talking to a few of his friends in the area looking for some source of water off the beaten path. It wasn’t that there wasn’t water, just not the sort you’d want to bathe a baby in, let alone a baby angel. Sam went back to the National Park registry looking for a place they could drive to and back in one day. Dean gets up with a groan and heads outside. 

Twenty minutes later he’d all but given up hope, about to suggest a mad dash down to the Gulf of Mexico, just to be sure the water was good enough, when he caught a notation down in the corner of the screen for an underground lake. Spring fed, and sheltered in a backwater cave. He gets to his feet, handing Egg off to Bobby who’d taken up residence on the couch with a rolodex and his house phone, to head outside an inform Dean. He spied his brother slouched against the Impala and headed for him almost too caught up in his own success to hear Dean talking. 

Face tilted up it was obvious he was addressing the sky. “ You weren’t real helpful the last time I bothered but this isn’t really about me so I figured you were worth a shot. Egg needs some ‘living water’ and according to the Sunday school group you’re the source so maybe you might wanna break free with some here. The kid needs it and Sam needs this. Would it kill you to let one thing work out for him?” There’s a pause and Sam’s not sure he should turn around and go back to the house or let his brother know he’d over heard him. “No answer, huh? Right. Shoulda known you’d be too good to give a damn. Excuse me for bothering.” Dean shoved his way up from the sleek black hood and turned, leaving him facing Sam and fully aware the other had heard, when the sky rumbled. 

Rumbled and rumbled like a engine slow to start before it spilt open water fell on the parched earth in sheets of silver. 

Sam flashed a grin at his brother despite the fact the heavy slosh of water had flattened his hair down into his eyes. “Looks like He was listening.” 

And just like that any lingering awe or surprise faded from Dean’s face and he shrugged. “Its probably just Cas being awesome, lets get inside and get some buckets, I don’t wanna waste this.” 

By the time its over they have more than enough to fill the first barrel they’re going to dunk the egg in and the little pool had been filled by garden hose so Sam could wade in knees deep and let the egg soak like it was suppose to. After the miracle rain Sam had been expecting something exciting when he submerged Egg in the barrel but it just pulsed and glowed like it always did just a merry lime green this time. It liked the pool better; the joyful yellows and pinks lighting up under its shell and Sam sloshed water back and forth over it and cradled it between his feet. Dean wandered around, garden hose in hand, spraying Sam whenever his back was turned and tossing in rubber duckies. 

!!!! 

“Having fun, Baby?” 

!!! 

“Good. I hope this was the sort of bath Castiel meant.” 

“It was not, but it has its own merits.” Sam jerked at the sudden sound of the Archangel’s voice and when he looked up from the egg Castiel was standing in the water pants soaking through. “Good to see you, Cas.” 

“Hey Cas.” 

The angel nodded to them both before looking beyond them to acknowledge Bobby where he stood grilling burgers on the beat up grill they’d hauled out that morning at Dean’s insistence they make a day out of it. Sam was glad to see Cas but the angel’s presence meant it was probably time for Egg to go back home. “I find the definition of home to be subjective, Sam, but I am not here to take the egg anywhere. I’m here for the hatching.” Mind reading again… 

“Hatching?” 

Castiel crouched down and laid a hand against the shell as it pulsed orange and red. “The bath is the last of the ritual, now the angel inside will come forth and manifest itself to join with the communion of its brothers.” 

? 

Sam starts at the spike of concern, so close to fear, and kneels down in the water to run his hands over the shell. “Oh baby, its alright. Castiel is going to be there to watch out for you up there. He’s a really good brother to have.”

He glanced over to the Archangel for reassurance that he was telling Egg the truth to find Castiel watching him with a strange expression on his face that made his eyes seem very wide and a paler hue of blue. “Thank you for saying so, Sam.” 

“Sure thing.” 

He dropped his focus back down to the egg because Castiel had just pushed his hand into the shell. No cracks or hole, just straight into it as if it wasn’t even there, but the shell still felt solid under Sam’s hand and it flutter like a beating heart. “Wings.” Castiel corrected his thought absently and managed to freak Sam just the smallest bit out, he had a habit of thinking things he wasn‘t comfortable with his brother‘s angel boyfriend knowing…. “ It does not wish to leave the safety of its shell. You must coax it out, Sam.” 

“How?” Castiel didn’t answer, too focused on the swirling tones of the shell and thrusting his other hand inside. Left to his own devices Sam rested his hands on the shell feeling the pulse as Egg battered its wings against the inside seeming to fight against Castiel’s pull. He crooned softly as he stroked the warm soft surface. “Hey, hey. Calm down. You need to come out now. Castiel says its time and I trust him, besides think of all the things out here to see and all the people waiting to see you. Me, Dean and Bobby have been waiting to meet you face to face.” Sam wondered at the penalty for lying to a baby angel because he was fairly certain the whole actual ‘face to face’ was probably never going to happen, but at the very least Egg could see them. “What about your shows? You think listening to Elmo and the Fonz is fun you should try watching them. One of your other brothers loved TV, he had an obsession with it. Use to drive me and Dean crazy but at the end he turned out to be a good guy.” 

He loses track then of what he’s saying because tiny fissures have appeared around the places Castiel’s arms are sunk into the shell. Sam just watches wide eyed and babbles on about art and mountains and the night sky as the tiny cracks grow larger until with a sound like shattering porcelain the shell gives way and Sam was forced to throw up his hands to shield his eyes from the light. 

When the spots fade from his vision and he can hear something other than the tinny sound of his ears ringing, Sam finds himself sitting in the smoking ruin of the now melted pool. The smell of bunt plastic is heavy in the air but it doesn’t distract from the sight Castiel makes sitting sprawled across from Sam with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

And a baby curled in his lap. 

Soft, pink and utterly human. Sam feels his heart alternately soar at the sight and fall into the pit of his stomach at the possible implications. “Wha-what did I do wrong?” He knows it has to be his fault, tainted and ruined as he is, he’d damaged Egg in some way. 

Castiel looks up at him and smiles in his barely there sort of way. “Twins.” 

As if that explains everything. There’s only one baby with Cas…. 

!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sam jerks and looks around for the source of the near suffocating affection, tighter than the Cupid’s embrace, only to find Dean slowly getting to his feet with a mildly amused expression and Bobby, once more snorting into his beer, with a fond gleam in his eye. “Egg?” Sam offers the question to the air around him and is rewarded with a sensation that brings to mind images of being tackles by puppies in a field of flowers. 

“Zindel,” Castiel corrects as he shifts to scoop the infant from his lap and ease across the distance between them on the melted plastic lump, “it means Protector of Man. A self chosen name I believe I shall blame Dean for.” Sam smiles because it's pretty nice not being blamed for Egg’s little mini rebellion, God probably had a name all picked out for it too. He doesn’t get a chance to question it before Castiel leans forward to place the baby in his arms, Sam’s actions to cradle and pull the sleeping form close are automatic. “This is Premarupini. The twins were loathed to be parted from you, but they must fulfill the purpose they were created for.” 

Shock leaves Sam as eloquent as ever. “What?” 

“Zindel will take his post in the garrison and defend the Earth as is his design. Premarupini will remain with you and fulfill hers by sowing love on the earth. If you want her to.” Sam can only stare as Castiel says it so casually. Like its an option for him to say no. 

Then it occurs to him that like so many other things in his life, this choice isn’t about just him. Sam turned his head to seek out the rest of his family only to find Dean crouched down behind him looking over his shoulder and Bobby coming down off the porch with a battered old throw in his hands. Dean reached over to ruffle Sam’s hair, much to his disgust, before leaning over to stroke his finger down the soft curve of the sleeping baby’s cheek. “Of course she’s staying, Cas, but that name’s got to go. I’m not making an idiot of myself stumbling over that mess when its just easier introducing my niece as Penny Winchester.” 

With that pronouncement Dean scoops the baby up, newly christened, and helps Bobby wrap her in the blanket before heading inside cooing about milk and pancakes and a thousand other things Sam is sure the angel’s little form isn’t ready for. Sam is still sitting stunned as the door closes behind the rest of his family and Castiel is the only one who remains, a line of heat against his side. “You’re really going to just leave her here?” 

“I could think of few places safer. A mortal lifetime will provide her with a unique perspective of love and its effects. I believe it will also be a suitable reward for all your efforts. Penny will never be as fragile as a human child and woe will be to the demon or monster who thinks to use her against you, her twin might have words to say to them about that decision.” Sam could only imagine what a wrathful angel might say about some Demon trying to kidnap his sister. 

“Archangel.” 

Sam glanced over at Castiel, not bothering to hide his shock. “You let me egg sit Archangels? You‘re going to let us raise one?” 

Castiel shrugged in response and Sam would swear it looked like he was trying to hold back laughter. “ You’re doing remarkably well so far for a mortal.” 

Sam snorted in response. “We’re doing remarkable well for saints.” 

“I have an Archangel who knows ‘The song that doesn’t end’, don’t push it.” Came the dry response and Sam choked back a laugh. 

“Come on , Cas, lets head in. I’ve got a house to help baby proof and you need to teach me how and when its okay to talk to Zindel. I don‘t want to be trying to tell you both about the mess Penny made at dinner in the middle of some cataclysmic battle.” 

Castiel smile a bare quirk of the lips and rose gracefully to his feet from his crouch, offering Sam a hand up as he did so. “We wouldn’t want that.” Sam took a moment to stretch the kinks out where he’d kept his knees curled under him for too long before heading inside, glad beyond measure he hadn’t hesitated when Castiel had shown up ruffled and soaking wet with the egg in his arms months ago. “I’m glad you agreed too.” 

“Cas? Can you do me a favor and not read my mind for a while?” 

“Very well, but Sam?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I am not Dean’s angel boyfriend.” 

Sam blanched and turned to face the angel, embarrassed that his friend had over heard his little snide commentary. “Dude, I’m sorry about..” 

“I forgive you, Sam. I am actually more angry at Dean.” 

“What? Why?” 

“I am not his angel boyfriend.” 

“Yeah, I got that-” 

“I am his angel husband.” 

“Oh.” Sam just nodded like it all made perfect sense and Castiel nodded back as they continued their way inside. Sam made a mental note to collect Penny from Dean before Bobby’s house turned into an episode of a Tella Novella.


End file.
